Blood of the Golden Legion
by Penderson
Summary: The war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world has been going on for sixteen years, and it doesn't seem to be ending any time soon. We follow many people during this hard time, full of war, dead, and conflict, and some, might find love, and life, instead of conflict, many, will find death. (Put positive reviews if u want the story to continue another Chapter!)


Disclaimer, I do not own Avatar or have anything to do with it, merely making a story using a storyline of theirs for entertainment purposes only, thank you.

In this story, we go through just at the early ages at the war, or, the early ages for the hundred years. The war has gone on for sixteen years; all the Air Benders are dead, and the Southern Water Tribe is facing a deadly amount of attacks from the Fire Nation, not to mention the northern tribe. We follow people, from all three nations, as they go through their lives full of conflict, hate, and death.

Times are tough for the people of the water tribes. Constant Fire Nation raids are happening, each time, we lose what we are, and they drag off our Benders, and our warriors, making us less a Water Tribe, and more, a Bendless tribe.

I yawn, and get up from my small house on the third farthest western Fire Nation Island. I get up, and comb my dark black hair, looking into my eyes like the sky. They are like my mother's eyes, my father told me, before he passed away. I never met my mother, she died birthing me. All I have is memories, and a nickname, Penderson, meaning son of stable man. Before my father went off to war against the Northern WaterTribe, before he died, he was the stable man of the island, earning me the name. I always wondered why they made fun of me, from what the sergeant told me coming home with the bad news, he was a hero, saving the lives of a whole ship by single handedly stopping a Water Bender raid.

Today is the day, today, I join the Fire Nation Army, and do what the Fire Nation has not been able to do in a long time, I'm going to fight, and win against, the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom is the only group providing a stiff resistance against us. All the Water Tribes do to us is tried to keep us away, and drive us off, never trying to invade, or destroy us. The Earth Kingdom has tried that twice, both times, they never even made it to my island. "Septimus! Come here!" A young woman, with brunette hair and green eyes, with tan skin, waits by the door to my hut. Her name is Maisie, and she is one of my, only, friends.

I grin, and walk over to my longtime friend, and embrace her in a hug. "Hey Maisie, thought I would miss you before I leave!" _wait, I'm only wearing trousers._ I look at her face, which is bright red. I instantly back away, my face becoming twice as red as hers. "Oh my Fire Lord I am so sorry!" I rush back to my clothing, and start to put on my only pair of clothing, a white wool vest, dark brown wool pants, and a black leather dyed jacket.

I walk back over to her, and smile. "Being perfectly honest, I don't know which version of you I saw today I like better." She grins her devil grin at me, and I blush even further. _Don't get any more attached than you are Septimus, you won't see her for at least six months, maybe a year!_ "If I saw you in my first self you saw today, I would count myself the luckiest man ever!" Now it's her turn to blush, and my turn to laugh at her. "I'll miss you Maisie, I count myself lucky to be able to of chatted with you this long. Promise me you won't get married to some old coot while I'm gone?" she laughs, and pecks my lips with a kiss, "Of course not silly! Now go along, you don't want to be late on the boat on your first day! I want to hear of you being a hero when you get back!" "I will!" she grins as I run down the slope.

At the bottom of the volcano, there are four Fire Nation ships, each with a hundred men in it. Those ships came from the Fire Lord's island, no less, to go up the strand recruiting until they each get a full crew, starting with a half crew of fifty, to bring to one of the armies we sent to the Earth Kingdom. They're called the Shiny Boats, fifty Soldiers go up the strand recruiting Fifty, then train them for the three day trip between the final island and the Earth Kingdom shores, five days, maybe six, from this island, then give them to an army for a final training and sent to battle. My friend, Darrec, told me there are two hundred Shiny Boats, along with well near six hundred boats full of men going up and down the stream. He didn't tell me exactly how many men the Fire Nation is sending to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, but he said close to eighty thousand! Maybe even a hundred thousand! One in eight able bodied man has been taken up, drafted, or recruited willingly into the Fire Nation's army to fight. Darrec estimates that the Earth Kingdom has roughly the same number, if not ten thousand more, men than us on the field, and the water tribes have perhaps ten thousand each, the size of each tribe's able bodied men.

I look back at Maisie, and sigh. What is one non bender boy going to do in aid of the Fire Nation? I see no easy way to win this war, except perhaps force every man woman and child to fight the Earth Kingdom and take Ba Sing Se. One attempt has been made on Ba Sing Se, not one of the ten thousand men has been heard of since that disaster, all dead, or missing. I run all the way to the boats, and line up with every other new recruit from our island, twenty seven of us; I am the last one here.

"All twenty seven here Captain Henri!" One of the soldiers inspecting us says. "Divide them among the boats, and then we have to move it! Boat thirty one is needed at the southern water tribe, Boat eleven the Northern, and we along with boat forty one have to make it to one of the Earth Kingdom invasion armies! Let's go let's go!"

They motion six of the boys to one of the water tribe boats, five to another. The last twelve of us divide six per boat, and head to the last two. _To the Earth Kingdom!_

Chapter Two will be out as soon as I can manage! Message me if you have an idea for the story, and if I like it, I will add it in. *Note, There are three main characters atm, Septimus, an Earth Kingdom lad, and a Northern Water Tribe lad, so if your idea is for another main character, it better be a REALLY good idea, or I most likely WONT use it!


End file.
